DC Big Brother 1
|season = 1|prizemoney = $500,000|numberofhouseguests = 12|winner = John|runnersup = Jack|image = |nextseason = DC Big Brother 2}} Introduction DC Big Brother 1 is the first season of DC Big Brother. It is created by Discord user Uncondoned#4050 (formerly named DCkid64). Production DC Big Brother is a show following random people who are locked in a house and forced to live with each other. They will compete for power and form alliances to win the $500,000 grand prize. Twists Confinement Challenge Starting in Week 4, all houseguests except for the HOH will compete in a Confinement Challenge before the Nomination Ceremony. The winner of this challenge can choose any themself or another houseguest to confine. A confined houseguest is safe for the week at the consequence of being sequestered outside the Big Brother house. Instant Eviction At the Final 4, the house would be blindsided after the nominations by the news that no Power of Veto would be played. Whoever was on the block would be there on eviction night. Houseguests Voting History Summary Week 1 In the very first HOH competition of the season, the houseguests would vote for the Head of Household. With the vast majority of the votes, Stanley won the first HOH competition. As Veronica began to annoy the houseguests, Stanley formed an alliance with Tim, Henry, Karen, Emily, Veronica, and Samantha called "The Sneaky Seven." Their first target was John, but they decided to backdoor him. After some debate, Stanley chose Samantha and Veronica as his initial pawns. After Samantha won the Power of Veto, she chose to save herself from eviction. Executing the plan, Stanley nominated John in her place. Once John realized there was a majority alliance forming, he aligned himself with Mark, Jack, Jennifer, and Madison. Later, he convinced Tim to defect from the Sneaky Seven and join John. Veronica was blindsided in a 5-4 vote. Week 2 After Veronica's eviction, Jennifer won the HOH competition. With her new alliance intact, she decided to nominate Stanley and Tim for eviction, not knowing that Tim had switched sides. However, Mark began to have conversations with Stanley to a point where John began questioning his loyalty. Stanley won the Power of Veto and opted to use it on himself. After some debate between John and Jennifer, she chose Mark as her replacement nominee. The remaining members of John's alliance were all voting to evict Tim. However, John and Jennifer aligned themselves with the remaining members of the Sneaky Seven in voting out Mark. Mark was evicted in a 5-3 vote. Week 3 After Mark's eviction, Madison won the HOH competition. Feeling anger towards Jennifer for backdooring Mark, she put Jennifer up with Stanley. She later followed through by winning the Power of Veto, and opted not to use it. Feeling optionless, Stanley resorted to physical violence when provoked by Jack. He was then called to the diary room and pulled from the game. As a result, there was no eviction. Week 4 The HOH competition began shortly after Stanley's expulsion. After a long round of endurance, Jack won the HOH comp. Before the Confinement Challenge, John approached Jack with a final 2 deal. As John requested, Tim and Madison were nominated for eviction. Samantha went on to win the Power of Veto, and opted not to use it. At the eviction ceremony, John decided to throw a vote towards Tim since John noticed he had been playing both sides. Madison was evicted in a 4-1 vote. Week 5 In a surprise victory, Karen won the 5th Head of Household competition. Unsure of who to nominate, she called a meeting with Jack, Samantha, John, and Emily. They formed an alliance called "The Flaming Five" and nominated Henry and Tim. John won the second Confinement Challenge and chose to confine Jack as he requested. Samantha won her second POV of the season and chose not to save either nominee. Blindsiding his former allies, John voted with the Flaming Five to evict Tim in a 3-1 vote. Week 6 John kept the power for the Flaming Five and won the 6th HOH, and Jack confined himself for the week. With his targets locked, he nominated Jennifer and Henry for eviction. His alliance followed through as Samantha won her third POV and chose not to use it. While the Flaming Five was sure to vote out Jennifer, John began realizing that Samantha was becoming a competition threat. Jennifer was evicted in a 3-0 vote. On the live eviction show, it was announced that the Confinement twist had ended. Week 7 The Flaming Five were outplayed in the HOH competition when Henry won. Unsure of who he would nominate, everyone from the Flaming Five rapidly campaigned to keep themselves safe. Henry ultimately ended up nominating Emily and John for eviction. Emily won the Power of Veto and chose to save herself from eviction. John told Jack to campaign to Emily and Karen that Samantha was a competition threat. Ultimately, Emily switched her vote, sending Samantha home in a 2-1 vote. Week 8 John won Head of Household for the remaining members of the Flaming Five. He and Jack decided to nominate Karen and Henry for eviction. After John won the Power of Veto, he chose not to use it. The Flaming Five voted out Henry in a 2-0 vote. Week 9 Emily won the 9th Head of Household, not knowing that it was an instant eviction week. Planning on giving John the feeling of being safe, she nominated Jack and Karen for eviction. However, Big Brother revealed that there would be no Power of Veto this week. John, learning of these plans, decided to evict Emily's closer ally, Karen. Week 10 After the Instant Eviction, Emily won the first part of the final HOH competition, meaning Jack and John would battle in part 2. They both agreed that John should be the one to advance to part 3, so Jack threw part 2 to John. In the final part of the competition, John beat Emily in the tiebreaker. He then chose to honor his final 2 deal and evicted Emily, making her the ninth member of the jury. Finale The jury saw John as playing a far superior game and that Jack did not do anything strategic in the game. John won the first season of DC Big Brother by a 5-2 vote. America chose Samantha as America's Favorite Houseguest. Trivia * Any time the Veto was used this season, it was used by someone on the block.